07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:0770
Welcome Hi, welcome to 07 Ghost Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Marie page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BlahBlahBlahLOL (Talk) 05:20, April 3, 2012 Featured article Of course you can. Which article do you want to replace it? BlahBlahBlahLOL 15:43, April 3, 2012 (UTC) I didn't see the first question, sorry about that. *You need to save the image you want to Microsoft Paint, or another editing program like it, croping out all the unnecessary borders (the white space around the boxes, you can look at the other manga scan images for examples) and getting rid of the text. *Then go here: http://07ghost.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewFiles *Click upload to the right of the title, then chose your file from your documents and click upload. BlahBlahBlahLOL 17:42, April 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry for the delay. You have to go to the front page and edit the html, as the front page does not allow you to edit in 'visual' mode like the rest of the wiki's pages. It is quite difficult, so if you're a beginner I would advise against it. It's better to just recomend an article to an admin until you get comfortable with the coding of the wiki. I've taken your advice and changed the featured article to Troll, something from the creatures category. :) BlahBlahBlahLOL 13:13, April 5, 2012 (UTC) 07-Ghost I discovered it around 2 years ago when I was searching for animes to watch and saw a screenshot of a scene from 07-Ghost. I thought Amemiya's style was beautiful, and I've watched/read it ever since. My least favourite character is actually Teito, so the reason I'm still here is because I love the Black Hawks, especially Ayanami and Hyuuga. They're such a strange bunch of people, and I love how they interact with eachother. But how about you? What got you interested, and who are your favourite/least favourite characters? BlahBlahBlahLOL 14:29, April 7, 2012 (UTC) I don't think it's strange at all. Watching/reading something is always that much easier if you've got something nice to look at, and Amemiya's style really is one of the most beautiful I've ever seen. :) Story wise, it's the sudden plot-twists that keep me interested, like the recent one in Chapter 82. I can understand the appeal with Teito, like you said: his inner strength, determination, and faith. Personality-wise he's alright. I don't think he's wimpy at all, you're right about his reaction to Mikage's death- it was completely natural. My problem with him is that he seems a little too overpowered: Eye of Mikhail, really strong Zaiphon, prince of Raggs, Pandora's box, possibly Eve. He just happens to know how to fly a plane-thing, dance like a pro, and do other things like that, because the "military taught him". Why would the military teach a battle sklave how to dance? XD But that's just my opinion. That said, I like Mikhail's eyes. Nothing wrong with really liking an anime character, lots of people do. ;) BlahBlahBlahLOL 13:42, April 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Then Ichihara's style really is one of the most beautiful I've ever seen. :) I didn't know that, so thanks, they say you learn something new everyday. XD As for your shounen series comment, you're right about that. ::I was hoping Kal would turn out to be Rand'kal't/shadow guy, just because I'm dying to see him and Hyuuga fight over Ayanami/Verloren, but I think he probably is Ea and a good guy. Shame really, because I think he'd make an excellent bad guy. XD I've heard a rumour going round that Kal could be the original Katsuragi, seeing as his face is covered with bandages, and Katsuragi mutilated the face of his victim when he stole his identity. ::Anyway, back to your original question, I really think Kal is one of the ghosts, though I'm not 100% sure which one. As for the identity of the other ghost, I think he/she's going to be a new character that we haven't seen yet. BlahBlahBlahLOL 21:23, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :: It might seem strange, but my favourite character is Ayanami. Around 95% of anime/manga villains do what they do for the 'evulz' and they're given little character aside from being evil. :: Amemiya fleshes out the Black Hawks, gives them their own motives, goals, personality quirks, and virtues in a way that's so rare to see in villains. It's strange, because despite his evilness, Ayanami does have redeeming qualities, and shows a softer side around his team. Ayanami can be ruthless, but isn't evil just for the sake of being evil (he said he would kill Mikage's sister, but didn't touch her). Ayanami doesn't really value human life, but puts the safety and wellbeing of his team above his own (he puts himself in the line of fire to let them escape). Ayanami seems heartless, but comforts Kuroyuri when she/he cries, showed genuine concern for Hyuuga's safety when he was stabbed by Castor, smiled and congratulated Yukinami on the job he did, and feels incredibly guilty for Yukikaze's death. :: To answer your second question, Ayanami again. He's drawn beautifully. His face is a nice shape, his eyes are a lovely colour and have a little sadness in them, and his hair is so fuffy. Also, he does wear that uniform well. ;) :: But I've rambled on for too long. You said Teito was one of your favourite characters, but who is your favourite and why? Is it Mikhail? Also, who's your least favourite character? :: BlahBlahBlahLOL 16:30, April 9, 2012 (UTC) ::: How strange that your two least favourite characters are my favourite, and my two least favourite characters are your favourite. XD Different strokes indeed. :) Ayanami is an ass, and Hyuuga is a hyperactive moron but I love them regardless. You've not offended me, you've pointed out fact. XD You've said your favourite Black Hawk was Konatsu, but who is your favourite Bishop? Mine's Lance, he's such a diva, a weirdo and a child and I find his quirkiness appealing (dropping a cross to find his way around). BlahBlahBlahLOL 20:58, April 10, 2012 (UTC) ::: No, sorry, I'm not a fan of Mikhail. I would put Frau/Teito's relationship at student/teacher with some older/younger brother undertones. It's strange, because I have no problem with yaoi, but I just can't see Teito and Frau linked romantically, although the fact it's illegal is a slight deterrent. XD BlahBlahBlahLOL 19:50, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Spam You did the right thing deleting the messages. It looks like they're angry because you improved their edit and are now making empty threats. I've IP banned them for 3 months for harassment. BlahBlahBlahLOL 21:23, April 12, 2012 (UTC) : No problem. It's actually a lot easier than it first seems. Every computer has a different IP address, and when you are anonymous, instead of having a user name- you are shown as a number, that number being the IP address of the computer you are using. The admin dashboard I can access allows me to ban someone by their IP address, meaning that the ban will stop anyone using that computer from editing the wiki in any way (commenting on other user pages, editing articles, even changing their own profile page). : Don't worry, when the ban runs out, and if this behaviour continues they will be IP banned permenantly, meaning that no one using that computer will be able to edit anything on the wiki, ever. BlahBlahBlahLOL 17:27, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Categories I've been working on a template for a new sort of main page slider of the past few days that will combine the main page slider that's already there and all the button-things underneath it, and I'll definitely add the music category to it. As for the clothing, the wiki already has the clothing of each district under the district pages, District 1: Denizens and District 7: Denizens, but I'm not 100% happy with this. Tell me everything about your clothing idea, like will we have seperate pages for each outfit (cadet uniform, soldier uniform, examiner uniform, Bishop robes, nun's habit...) or just one page for each style of outfit (millitary uniform, Church wear)? BlahBlahBlahLOL 19:34, April 14, 2012 (UTC) : It's sounding alright so far, but how would you suggest we tie this in with the Denizens page? Do you think we should have a brief overview of the page and then a link to the main article, or have you another idea? BlahBlahBlahLOL 22:24, April 15, 2012 (UTC) ::These Denizens pages: District 1: Denizens, District 7: Denizens. ::Take for example the Barsburg Imperial Army page, and scroll down to history. The Raggs War is related to the amy (just like how clothing is related to the appearance of the natives of Districts 1 and 7). There is a main article template that says "Main article: Raggs War" which links to the Raggs War page, and below it there is a brief summary of the Raggs War. ::I was suggesting that we do the same with the Denizens pages, since it already has information about clothing on it. We make the pages you suggested, (Church Wear, Military Uniform) and on the Denizens pages write brief summaries on what the clothing pages (Church Wear, Military Uniform) are about, then post main article templates: "Main article: Military Uniform" to link to the clothing page. BlahBlahBlahLOL 20:26, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Karu Sorry about missing a question again. I like the sneakiness about Karu because it adds tension and mystery to the story, but I'm neutral on most of his character/personality. I just don't think I've seen enough of him to make up my mind about whether I like him or not. How about you? BlahBlahBlahLOL 22:29, April 15, 2012 (UTC) I've heard that theory before, and it might be true, but I would prefer Karu to be actually nasty just because it would make everything more interesting. The dynamic of nice people being on the side of good, and nasty people being on the side of evil is often used because it shows people who to root for, but the author has already given depth to the villains and they're very popular (can you believe Ayanami is more popular that Castor and Labrador, I can't and I'm a fan of his). I would like for her to make some people on both sides questionable, because it would make it more gritty and realistic as every cause, no matter how good, will have some nasty people supporting it (example: there are some animal rights supporters who think starving Ethiopian children should be left to die because humans are overpopulated). I want Karu to be a good guy, but an awful person too. :) BlahBlahBlahLOL 20:14, April 16, 2012 (UTC)